Killing My Love
by FireStorm181
Summary: Oliver is haunted by the memories of shooting Clark and almost killing the brunette. What would make him feel better? Clark/Oliver slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, nor Clark, nor Oliver and no one else. This is pure fictional.

Warning 1: Slash, i.e. male/male relationship. Don't like, don't read.

Pairing: Clark/Oliver (Collie)

Rating: T

Warning 2: A little bit of spoiler for those of you who haven't seen S08E01.

Summary: Oliver is haunted by the memories of shooting Clark and almost killing the brunette. What would make him feel better? Clark/Oliver slash.

**Killing My Love**

_Running down the stairs, Clark suddenly stopped. "Oliver, there you are. I knew these guys couldn't touch you." Clark said glad to see the Green Arrow unharmed._

"_Where's Lex"? the green hooded archer asked in a cold voice._

"_Lex?" Clark repeated in a confused tone. "I've told you, I have no idea." The brunette responded not sure where the conversation was going._

_Then suddenly, with no warning, Oliver held up his bow and shot an arrow at Clark's left shoulder. "Ah!" Clark gasped out as he felt the sudden sharp pain._

"_That was a warning, Clark. The next one goes straight through your heart! Answer me!"_

_Still in a too big pain, the powerless Kryptonian pulled out the arrow._

"_Where is he?" he demanded again._

"_I don't know." the injured brunette responding, dropping the arrow to the ground._

"_Start talking or the biography of Clark Kent comes to a sudden tragic end." Oliver threatened._

"_Oliver, you're not yourself." Clark pleaded._

"_I'll do whatever it takes to find Lex." the Green Arrow exclaimed, aiming his bow at the younger man again._

"_I don't know!" Clark honestly yelled as a second arrow pierced his chest and flew straight out from his back._

_Clark dropped to his knees and then fell on the ground, trying to press his right hand on the two wounds. He was in a great deal of pain._

_Then Oliver pulled of the hood and the glasses and when he saw the injured farm boy his facial expression turned into pure shock._

_He ran to the younger man, trying to help him put pressure on the bleeding wounds. "Oh god. Clark, come on. I'm so sorry. Sorry, Clark, please. Clark, can you hear me?" Oliver pleaded barely managing not to pass out from realizing what a terrible thing he has done._

That was two days ago, but the memories of this event haunted his mind ever since then. Oliver was sitting on the floor of his balcony and he didn't hear the elevator open and didn't notice his visitor.

Chloe looked around to see if the blonde was home, and her eyes widened when she saw that the whole place was trashed. It looked as if a hurricane passed through the penthouse. The glass doors that hid the Green Arrow room were shattered, the desk's contents and drawers where all over the floor, so was the office chair, the lamps and the coffee tables were shattered to. She was really scared now that something happed to Oliver. She turned around and got even more shocked when she saw the blonde man sitting on the balcony's floor with many empty alcohol bottles lying all around him.

The younger blonde immediately ran to the older man and kneeled in front of him putting both her hands on the latter's shoulders.

"Oliver, what happed here, are you okay?" Chloe asked in a terrified voice.

"Okay? Ever… Everything is peachy." he responded, obviously drunk.

Chloe took a moment to look at the billionaire. His eyes were all red, probably from crying, the blonde concluded, and he definitely looked as if he hadn't slept for a few days.

"Oliver, what happed to this place?" she asked him again.

"Here? I just smashed it." he said as a matter of fact. Chloe had to try very hard not to turn her head to the side. The smell of alcohol was too strong for her.

"Oliver, how much did you drink?" she asked truly concerned.

"Uhm, a couple of those." he said pointing to a couple of the bottles that were lying near him. "Oh, and these, too." he added with a huge grin, motioning to the other empty bottles.

"Oliver, come on, what's wrong?" she now demanded "I can see you were crying, a lot! And the penthouse is smashed, and all the bottles, what's troubling you so much?" she was really worried about the older blonde.

"I killed him." he responded, remorse evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Who did you kill?" she demanded now truly worried.

"The only man I ever truly loved." he said with a broken voice "Clark, I shot him, twice."

"Ollie," she started softly now "don't you remember? John Jones saved him."

"Yes, after I killed him."

"Olli…" she repeated putting one of her hands on his cheeks.

"Chloe, please go." he said with a sad but determined voice. "I don't want company now."

She knew better than to fight with him over it, but she wasn't about to let it go that easily. He was her friend, and moreover, he was important to her best friend, so she couldn't let him remain in this state. As soon as she closed the elevator's door and the screen slid down, she pull out her phone and dialed the so familiar number.

"Clark"

"You're kidding?! He's suffering because of me?!" Clark practically yelled into the phone. "I'll go straight there." he informed her hanging up and starting to superspeed to Metropolis.

Oliver was surprised to suddenly to feel someone's arms around him when there was no one in the penthouse. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, and when the brunette didn't let go of him, he returned the hug.

After a few minutes Clark let the older man out of his arms.

"Ollie, I'm alright, you shouldn't have done this to yourself." he whispered.

He then stood up, reaching a hand to help the blonde do the same. "How long have you gone without a decent sleep?" he asked when the other managed to get on his feet.

"Since that day." the older man replied.

"You're going to bed right now." Clark demanded with a tone of worry in his voice.

The older man tried to protest, but the Kryptonian wouldn't hear any of it. He helped Ollie into his room and left it only when he saw that the latter fell asleep. He used this time to clean up the mess in the penthouse. Unfortunately he couldn't do much about the broken glass doors of the Green Arrow room, but instead he locked the entrance so that no one would get in and discover Oliver's secret.

Only about fourteen hours later Oliver woke up, and as soon as the brunette heard it, he started making him breakfast, in superspeed.

By the time Oliver showered, got dressed and got down, Clark set up a table with the breakfast for both of them. When Oliver stepped down the spiral staircase he was shocked to find Clark there.

"Clark?" the blonde asked surprised and was greeted with a warm smile when the younger man turned around.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he joked.

"Oh, and that makes you what, prince charming?" the blonde retorted. "You stayed here all night?" Oliver asked, this time seriously.

"Uhm, yeah." Clark started "I hope it's alright. I mean, I didn't think it would be wise leaving you alone considering the state you were in yesterday."

"Of course, you're always welcomed here, and thank you, a lot." the blonde answered, sitting down by the table. The brunette joined him, and the two started eating in silence, both knowing that they needed to talk, but wanting to wait with it until they were done eating.

After they finished eating and cleaning up, the two sat on the couch, knowing it was time to have the talk.

Neither knew how to start it, but in the end, it was Oliver who started. "Clark, I'm so sorry." he confessed wholeheartedly.

"What are you sorry about?" the brunette asked confused.

"I shot you, I almost got you killed!" the older man said with a broken voice.

"Ollie, I'm fine now… And it wasn't your fault, they drugged you. There was nothing you could do about it." Clark responded giving the other man a smile.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact that I shot you." he repeated holding back tears. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"But you didn't lose me, I'm still here." the brunette responding warmly, putting an arm around Oliver's shoulders. "I'll always be here."

"Clark, you don't understand…" Oliver tried.

"Then explain it to me, Oliver."

`Well, here goes nothing` Oliver thought to himself and took a deep breath before he started.

"You know that I lost my parents at a very young age. Ever since then, I never got close to anyone, not really. I never let anyone into my heart, cause I always was afraid they'd leave me in the end, like my parents did, and I knew I couldn't go through something like that again." he paused, taking a couple more deep breaths. "And yet somehow, during the short time I've known you, I started having these feelings about you." he paused again.

"Feelings?" the brunette echoed.

"I fell in love with you." Oliver stated dropping his gaze to the floor. "You…" but he was cut off by the brunette.

"Ollie…" Clark tried.

"No Clark, let me just finish. You're the only one that I truly felt like that ever since my parents died. And then it happened, I shot you. Can you imagine how it feels shooting the only person you ever loved. Ever since that day, it's the only thing that ran through my head. A constant loop of watching myself shooting you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work… I am so sorry." he finished, still not lifting his gaze from the floor.

"Oliver, I didn't know you felt this way." Clark tried again.

"No, Clark, it's fine, I get it. I'll be alright now. You can go home." he mumbled. But he couldn't foresee what happened next.

Suddenly, Clark was on both his knees in front of him, both his hands cupping the blonde's face, pulling it a bit upwards so that their gazes met.

"And what if you don't really get it? What if I feel the same way about you?" Clark asked rhetorically and leaned in to kiss the blonde. Oliver was more than glad to respond to the kiss, but after a few seconds he pulled back.

"Clark?" he asked not sure of what was going on.

"Ollie, Oliver Jonas Queen, I love you, ever since I first met you." Clark confessed.

"Oh, Clark, you can't imagine how many times I hoped to hear you say that. I love you too" he said and leaned in to kiss the brunette in front of him. This one was more romantic and passionate.

The End

Well, this is the end of my second fanfiction. Any reviews will be welcomed. Thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
